Tragic Love
by impalawolf
Summary: AU - All Mundane. Clary is attending a new boarding school and her whole world is turned around when she meets Jace Wayland. Will their love bloom or wither to dust? Also will have side stories with Magnus and Alec. More characters than listed below. Just kissing, nothing else. PLEASE REVIEW AND PROMPT! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1 - Blooming

**Tragic Love: Chapter 1 - Bloom**

Clarissa Fray walked through the gates of her new school. As she had lain in her bed the night before she had imagined gargoyles and thunderclouds, but as she arrived she was pleasantly surprised. The cream walls of the arched entrance were covered in flower-specked ivy and Clary allowed herself a small gasp as she took in the main entrance of Abbington Boarding School. The floors were cobblestone and the walls were painted with beautiful murals of foreign city landscapes. In the middle of the entrance was a grand staircase that spiralled up into the upper floors. Clary could see that there were many doors that came off this room and assumed that this was the heart of the school.

As Clary looked around in stunned silence she was oblivious to a curly haired girl approaching her. The girl tapped her on the shoulder and she whirled around to meet her. The girl that stood in front of her was flamboyant to say the least. She wore crimson stilettos, a pinstriped blouse and a pencil skirt, giving her a look that was much like a secretary's. She also wore a huge grin, which disturbed Clary immensely. The girl's hand shot out at her, "Hi, I'm Isabelle Lightwood, Izzy if you prefer, student body president here at Abbington. For now I'm also your tour guide and friend. Clary shook the hand feebly, suddenly cautious of her surroundings, "Hi. I'm Clarissa, but people usually call me Clary."

"Great! So let's get your backs up to the dormitory. Let's see..." The girl let out a high pitched squeal of excitement that made Clary want to run and hide from this strange girl. "Let's go roomy!" Clary rolled her eyes as she followed the girl up the grand staircase, lugging her huge suitcase behind her as she went.

Her and Izzy's room was immaculate. The walls were painted a calming shade of purple and everything seemed to be in place. The bed of the student she was replacing had a florally patterned duvet set on it, which pleased Clary as she loved nature and flowers. Izzy squealed again as she fell onto her stripy bed, "We're going to paint each other's nails do our hair, gossip!" Clary smiled at her new friend, but she had to admit that she was not the usual type of girl. She didn't enjoy painting nails, her hair always fell limply at her shoulders and gossip was the thing she hated the most. Clary loved to listen to alternative music and draw things and write deep, sentimental poetry, she had no idea how to act like a girly girl.

As Clary was thinking about how hard it was going to be to fit in here someone walked into the room. "Izzy, has the new girl arrived yet..." The boy's speech trailed of as he caught sight of Clary. Clary stifled a gasp as she eyed the boy. He was wearing a black button down and black skinny jeans, but it was not this that drew Clary's attention. He had a lean jaw, plump lips, long golden hair and gleaming golden eyes to match. _Gosh_, Clary thought, _he looks as if he fell from heaven. Come on Clary, say something cool... _"Yep, here I am." Clary praised herself for not sputtering out the words into a nervous heap. "Jace Wayland, it's extremely nice to meet you..." There was an awkward silence before Clary realised he was waiting for her name. "Oh! Sorry! Clary, my name is Clary." He laughed at this before putting his hand on the back of his neck. Izzy walked in between the two of them, "Jace, go away. I'm trying to get to know my roommate and besides we have to leave for the tour. If you dare try and use your charm on her I will not be responsible for my actions." Izzy pulled Clary up from the bed and out of the room. "Time for the tour!" exclaimed Izzy as she continued to drag the new girl down the halls away from the angel that had just graced her with his presence.


	2. Chapter 2 - That One Guy

**Tragic Love: Chapter 2 – That One Guy**

After Izzy had finished dragging Clary around the halls of her new school, she once again fell down onto her bed exhausted and her feet aching. She had not really had time to greet any of the other people attending school at Abbington. The only person she introduced herself to was Izzy's brother, Alec. She had not known what to think of him... he seemed stern and slightly within himself. Clary had a splitting headache and she knew that it was going to prohibit her from sleeping. She pulled her sketchbook and drawing pencils from her bag and began to draw. Most of the time, when she was drawing, she didn't even realise what she was drawing until she had finished.

Clary pulled her pencil up and looked down at the artwork. She had drawn a boy with long hair with one hand in his jean pockets and the other behind his head. Protruding from his back was a pair of angel wings. Clary sighed to herself. She was getting caught up on a guy that she had barely said ten words too. But then again, he might just be that one guy... She shook her head and slipped the sketchbook back into her bag. She looked over at the untouched bedspread on the other side of the room. Izzy had invited her out with her friend Jia to get some dinner, but she had politely declined and grabbed a snack from the vending machine down the hall. She switched the light off and drifted into a surprisingly peaceful sleep. She dreamt of golden eyes peering at her; she didn't know whether to be scared or at peace.

The alarm startled Clary from her slumber and she looked around the room. Izzy was already up and dressed, tying her hair into a tight ponytail of frizzy hair. Clary had to drag herself out of bed, brushed out the knots in her hair and pull on a red maxi dress and a black leather jacket. "So, what's your first class?" asked Izzy as she pulled on a pair of blue stilettos. Clary peered at the timetable she had received in the post a week previous. "History, with... Mr. Garroway."

"Oh, he's good! He's the best of the best, there is no way you are ever going to fail." exclaimed Izzy. This gave Clary a strange sense of optimism for her time at Abbington as she left her room and trudged down the halls. It was only when she was pushing open the door at the end of the dormitory hallway that she realised she didn't know where she was going. She turned around to see Izzy already behind her, "Come on silly, I'm in your class..." and so to history class with Mr. Garroway they went.

Her first impressions of Mr. Garroway were not exactly the best. He seemed to Clary like a rugged man, someone you would not be surprised to pass in the street clutching liquor in a brown paper bag. The rugged man called out to the class, "Take the same seats that you did last year, except you of course Clarissa." He regarded her, looking her up and down before he walked over to her. "How are you finding it here at Abbington?" he asked. Clary hesitated before she answered, "Yeah it seems alright I guess... how about you?" Mr. Garroway chuckled at this, "Humour, we need some of that in this class." He said this as he looked back at the class. "Right, so... You are seated between Sebastian and Jace..." Clary swivelled on her feet and almost gasped at the sight of them both. They looked so similar with golden hair and pale skin. The only difference was that Sebastian's features were sharper and his eyes were dark. He looked as if he was the bad boy type.

Clary took her seat between the two guys. Sebastian leaned in and stuck out his hand, "The name's Seb, very nice to meet you Clarissa." Clary shook his hand and watched the boy's biceps flex as she did so. "She prefers Clary." retorted Jace without looking up from the page of the textbook he was reading. "Sorry Wayland, didn't realise you were invited into this conversation..." Sebastian smirked at his own comment and Clary felt as if she was caught on the cross fire. A cross fire of beautiful boys. Sebastian continued, "So Clary. A few of us are having a quiet little gathering on the roof, we were wondering if you would like to join us."

"Is that allowed?" Clary cursed herself internally for sounding so weak and feeble in front of someone who was clearly popular. However, Sebastian just laughed it off, "Of course it is, silly! There's going to be drink too! So...?" Clary was about to turn down his offer when all of the sudden she changed her mind. She was not going to make anything of her social life by being a recluse. "Sure! I'm up for that." She said, a little too enthusiastically. The boy nodded to himself, "Great."

Clary spent the rest of the history class sitting between Sebastian and Jace. Sebastian was blatantly not doing the work and chatting to the guy next to him. From what she gathered from the snippets of conversation, the other spiky-haired boy was called Magnus. He was oriental looking and had a slight mysterious demeanour about him. Jace sat in silence scribbling studiously as Mr. Garroway spoke about the American Civil War. Clary did basically the same, but every now and again she would look up from her work to observe Jace doing his. He was one of those people who liked to hunch over their work as they wrote, causing his golden locks to drape over his paper.

Jace brushed his hair out of his eyes and as he did so caught Clary's eyes. He sat up and continued to look at her, smiling charmingly, "Can I help you at all Clary?" Clary had no idea what to say to that and was embarrassed that he had caught her gazing at him at all. "Um... no?" Jace threw her a grin and winked at her cheekily before returning to his studies. She looked between Seb and Jace, then exhaled and laid her head on the table.

**A/N: If you don't already follow/ favourite this story please consider doing so. Also, I would love to hear what you think of my writing so please REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Catch Me

**Tragic Love: Chapter 3 – Catch Me**

After Clary's last lesson had finished she had a few hours to kill until the rooftop party, so she made her way to the free supply cupboard to see if they had any paintbrushes and acrylic paints for her to pursue her creative hobbies. As she approached the storeroom she heard strange noises from within. She opened the door and switched on the light in one swift movement. Clary's eyes grew wide. Alec, Izzy's brother was being pushed up against the wall as his lips locked with the spiky-haired Magnus. Magnus had his hand up Alec's shirt and it took the couple a while to realise she was there. Alec looked petrified, "Clary! Oh my God! Please you can't tell anyone, Izzy doesn't know I'm gay, let alone with Magnus. Please!" Clary noticed that the only expression Magnus was displaying was one of lust and wanting to get back to their make out session. Clary grinned and said, "Tell Izzy what?" And with this Clary switched out the light and she could hear them kissing again before she closed the door. "Well, that was awkward..." she whispered to herself.

After the incident with the stationary cupboard, she decided to use the rest of her time deciding what to wear to the rooftop party. As she walked back to the girl's dormitory it suddenly dawned on her that she had been in school barely five minutes and had already been invited to a popular party. This thought brought forth feelings of both pride and fear. She looked down at what she was wearing and shook her head. It just would not do. She slipped on a tight red shirt and put a light brown leather jacket on over it. She looked at the skirts on her bed, one knee length and pleated and the other was a tight denim mini skirt. She glared at them both in turn. After long deliberation she decided on the mini skirt. She glanced at her reflection and gave herself a nod of appreciation before walking out of the room with a bounce in her step.

For the second time that day Clary realised she had no idea where she was going and was thankful when she caught sight of Magnus walking towards her. "I am so sorry about earlier." He said as he got nearer to her.

"Don't sweat it Magnus really... But you could do me the favour of showing me to the roof."

"It would be my pleasure." He led her down one corridor then the next and then up a flight of stairs and onto the roof. Clary gave Magnus a nod of gratitude before moving towards Sebastian, who was detached from the rest of the gatherers and looking out at the Manhattan skyline. "Hey." She said sweetly as she brushed the hair from her eyes. He looked at her and with mock surprise and devilish grin said, "Clary! I cannot explain how honoured I am to be standing on the roof with you." He changed his tone, "Come on over and I'll introduce you to the others." He handed her an already open bottle of beer and led her over to where the others were lounging on lawn chairs.

As Seb ushered her along he laid his hand gently on the small of her back, causing Clary to shudder at his touch. She was pleased to see that a chair had already been laid out for her, making her feel wanted already. Seb took his place next to her and began pointing to people and introducing them. The first girl had lovely red locks and was busy chattering away, "She's called Jocelyn Fairchild, she's the latest member of the group, well not anymore." He moved on to the boy next to Jocelyn, "Jordan Kyle, hockey buff, a bit of an animal in the bedroom," Seb cleared his throat, "So I hear... Anyways, the girl next to him is Maia, his girlfriend. Lastly, is Magnus there, he" Clary stopped him,

"Yeah Magnus and I have already met." Seb raised an eyebrow and nodded, "Look at little Clarissa making friends at the speed of light."

The night went on with them drinking and Clary herself was rather tipsy. It wasn't until Jocelyn suggested the idea of spin the bottle that Clary began to feel apprehension. Seb span the bottle and it landed on Jordan. The two boys kissed fiercely not restraining their tongues. Clary looked to see how Maia was dealing with this, but her chilled out expression remained on her face the whole time. In fact, Clary would go as far to say she looked rather aroused by her boyfriend kissing another guy. The game went on but the bottle didn't land on Clary once. After a while Seb leaned in close to her ear and whispered seductively, "come to the ledge with me." Clary walked with him to the ledge where she sat on it with her back to Manhattan and said, "Yeah, what is it Seb?" Seb smiled his eyes hazy with inebriation, "Do you want to kiss me Clarissa?" Clary's eyes widened at this and she exclaimed, "No!" Seb just laughed at this and leaned down anyway to kiss her. She pushed desperately against him. As she did so she lost her balance and felt herself slipping over the edge. She tried to claw at Seb's T-Shirt to regain her balance and not plummet to her death. A hand pulled her to the side before she could go all the way over, but she was already losing consciousness from her shock. All she could remember was Seb shouting, "Bring her back Wayland!" and the smell of warmth and safety, the smell of heaven. When she woke up she was on her bed and looking over her was a guardian angel. He had lean features, gleaming golden eyes and dangling locks to match...

**A/N: HEY! I hope you are enjoying it so far and please follow, because this is just the beginning of the whole Jace/Clary and Alec/Magnus love affairs! Please review and prompt of you want, I love to hear what people think about my writing. **


	4. Chapter 4 - Stay With Me

**Tragic Love: Chapter 4 – Stay With Me**

Clary looked up at the gorgeous boy hovering over her. He opened his plump lips, "Clary? Clary, are you okay?" It took Clary a while to answer due to the fact that she was still a little tipsy. "Yeah, I think so. What the heck happened?" All Clary could remember was being at the party and then her heart pounding in her chest. Clary gasped. She nearly died, but... Jace had saved her. "The party Clary, Seb was kissing you against your will, who knows how far he would've gone. I know what he's like; he did exactly the same thing to Jocelyn, except she was too out of it to stop him. You had enough sense to shove him away, but you lost your balance on the ledge. I... I caught you." It all came flooding back for Clary and she felt lightheaded. "Jace, oh my God! I would say thank you, but that doesn't seem like enough." Jace brushed the hair out of his eyes and half smiled. "Clary it's no problem really. Just promise me that you will stay away from Seb, for good." Clary didn't answer but instead nodded. She looked around her room, anywhere but where Jace was poised at the end of her bed. Jace rubbed the back of his neck and then stretched revealing a strip of pale skin. He looked at her, "Clary, I'm going to go now. Have a nice sleep." She let him get to the door before she called out to him a little too desperately, "Jace! Uh, don't go. I've just had a near death experience and am scared and disorientated. Please, stay with me."

Jace and Clary sat on her bed both cross-legged and opposite each other. Jace chuckled as he spoke, "And then Amatis said to Maryse, 'I didn't mean to fall onto your boyfriend's lap, I promise!'" They both laughed at this and this fit of joy displaced Clary's hair, causing a strand of it to fall on her cheek. "Um... Clary, your hair, uh..." Jace leaned forward and put the hair behind Clary's ear, not once breaking eye contact. Jace cleared his throat and then decided to make idle chitchat, "So, what do you enjoy doing in your free time?" Clary pulled her sketchbook from her bag and handed it to Jace, "I like to sketch and other arty things." Jace flicked through the sketchbook nodding in appreciation at Clary's pieces. She was about to tell him that he was the only one she had ever shown her sketchbook too, but then he started laughing. "What? What is it?" Clary had an expression of pure worry. Jace turned around the sketchbook to reveal the drawing of him as an angel. Clary's heart sank in her chest. She had forgotten all about that, how could she have been so stupid? "I can explain Jace, I'm sorry I didn't mean to be creepy." Jace had stopped laughing now and was now staring into her eyes.

"I don't think you're creepy Clary, I think that you're beautiful." Clary could see that Jace was leaning in but she didn't try to stop him as she did with Sebastian. He cupped her cheek tentatively and he planted the softest of kisses upon her lips. This kiss was not full of lust and forcefulness; it was full of loving and gentleness. Clary let Jace push her down on to the bed as they continued their loving kiss. He slipped her a little tongue and she did not detest, but when he slipped his hand under her blouse she pulled away and said, "Jace, no, not yet." Jace pulled his hand out from the blouse and then planted a kiss on her cheek, "Okay I understand, do you want me to leave?" Clary contemplated it but decided she didn't want to leave the warmth of Jace's body. He felt so right against her. "No, lay here with me." He didn't say anything else in response to that. Jace just snuggled into the crook of Clary's neck and held her close to him. "Clary, I wouldn't have it any other way." There they slept all night, in each other's arms until they woke up to angry shouts.

**A/N: Again as I say every time please R&R and I hope you are enjoying and continue to enjoy the story.**


	5. Chapter 5 - A Rude Awakening

**Tragic Love: Chapter 5 – A Rude Awakening**

**A/N: R&R would be really happy if you also followed and favourite.**

"What the actual heck!?" Clary and Jace both sat up at the same time at the sound of Izzy's angry hollering. "She has been here for two days and you have already slept with her. This is just classic Jace!" Jace had gotten off of Clary's bed and walked up to Izzy, "I didn't sleep with her Izzy, not that it is any of your business." With this he left without any regards in Clary's direction. She had to admit that she did feel a little hurt by this. Before Izzy could continue her onslaught upon her about how irresponsible she was. She took some clothes from her drawers and then locked herself in the bathroom. She slipped on some clothes (she didn't really notice what they were, because she was still fuming from her rude awakening) and left to find Jace.

When she finally found him he was alone in the library reading an old looking copy of 'Pride and Prejudice'. "A little gay isn't it? You know the whole period romance thing?" Jace looked up at her, but he had no witty comment, not even a smile. "I'm sorry for last night; I didn't mean it to turn out like that at all." Clary frowned at this. She didn't know what to say to this and she was afraid of asking in case it hurt her feelings. "What do you mean by that Jace? Are you saying kissing me was a mistake?" Jace creased his eyebrows at this "No of course not! It's just that everyone that has ever been involved with me that way has gotten hurt one way or another. I don't want you to be latest in a long line of victims. Izzy had a right to be concerned." Clary leaned down and planted a kiss on his lips. "I promise I won't let you hurt me. Let's at least try this amazing thing Jace!" Jace kissed her again harder than before, "I would love to."

Clary walked to the canteen, once again with a bounce in her step, but this time for a different reason. As she entered Alec approached her and pulled her to the side. "Clary about me and Magnus..." Clary sighed at this because she was sick of having these dramatic conversations. "Alec I don't care if you're gay or if you're with Magnus. I hope you are happy together to be honest." Alec seemed taken aback by this reaction and just said, dumbfounded, "Thank you Clary, that's really nice of you. Do you want to get something to eat?" Clary nodded and she sat at a table while Alec got their food. She looked at the people around her and suddenly her heart sank. The whole of last night's situation came flooding back once again. Sitting two tables away were Seb and the Populars. Seb was staring at her devilishly. Alec came back to the table and handed her the turkey sandwich. "What's wrong?" asked Alec, noticing her expression. "Nothing, sorry I'm going to take this to go. I'm going to go get some supplies, successfully this time." Alec blushed before she turned to walk away.

She went in to the supply cupboard again only to be met by a shirtless Seb and Jordan kissing fiercely; Seb had his hand down Jordan's pants. "Oh wow! What the hell is it with this cupboard?" Clary slammed the door and ran sped down the hall back to her room. Sitting on her bed was Jace. He smiled up at her as she entered the room, "Hey beautiful! I thought that I would come and see you as I have nothing to do and all you do with your time is draw pictures of me." Clary herself blushed at this comment. "That was one drawing and I think you've already laughed enough to be honest." Jace got up from the bed and cupped Clary's cheek once again, looking her straight in the eyes, "You know what I didn't do?" Clary laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. "No, what?" Clary replied. Jace began stroking the back of her head gently, "I never officially asked you out. Clarissa Fray, will you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?" Clary pulled away from his embrace slightly and then smiled, "I would love nothing more, Jace Wayland." She kissed him passionately and this time it was her who slipped in her tongue first. She kicked the door shut and pushed her boyfriend down on to the bed, beginning to unbutton his shirt. Jace pushed her off gently, "What about Izzy?" Clary pecked him on the cheek, "She's staying at Amatis' today." Immediately after she said this Jace ripped his shirt off to reveal his chiselled body; Clary gasped. Before they knew it they had taken off their clothes...

When Clary woke up in the morning she immediately felt something missing; Jace's warmth. She reached for his body, but only to find that she was clawing at the sheets. There was a feeling of panic and despair rising in her chest, but then she saw that there was a note left on her bedside table. The note read, 'My dearest Clary, I'm sorry I had to leave you, but I didn't want to wake you. I have gone out with Alec for a few hours, but will return to you later. Jace x" She smiled to herself before reminiscing about the night before and drifted into another peaceful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6 - How To Demolish A Closet

**Tragic Love: Chapter 6 – How To Demolish A Closet**

**A/N: This chapter is set about two weeks after the last. Please R&R.**

Clary, Jace, Izzy and Alec were sat at the canteen table laughing at a joke that

Jace had made. Clary looked at her two best friends and at her boyfriend and realised that she had never been happier than she was right at that moment. Jace had his arm round her and she was enjoying his warmth in the winter's cold. Clary saw Alec looking at her, causing her to return the glare; he signalled with his eyes for them to detach from the group. She stood up and said, "Gonna get some supplies from the cupboard, see you later." Alec stuttered a little before following her lead, "Me too!" As the two of them left the canteen and turned a corner Clary said, "That cupboard is becoming a frequent scapegoat for me." Alec laughed a little at this before he decided that he was going to continue with what he had to say. "Well that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about Clary... I want you to help me come out of my closet.

"Are you ready?" It was lunch time and almost all of the school were gathered in the canteen. For that reason exactly Clary new her plan would work. She opened the doors for Alec. He ran through the canteen and jumped on to the middle table. He was dressed in a full rainbow tuxedo and had a megaphone in his hand. He shouted into it, "My name is Alec Lightwood and I profess that I like men! I like men so much, that I would date one, sleep with one even marry one. My name is Alec Lightwood and my closet is destroyed." The hall was silent for a moment but then, slowly, the occupants began to applaud. Izzy jumped up onto the table and hugged her brother, planting a kiss on his cheek. Then, to Clary's surprise, Jordan and Seb got up on the table. Jordan bellowed, "My name is Jordan Kyle and I love men! I'm sorry Maia, but consider my closet demolished." Then it was Seb's turn to say something and there was a degree of sentimentality in his eyes "My name is Sebastian Valentine and I like boys as well as girls, but Jordan Kyle, I am hopelessly in love with you..." Right there, right then Jordan and Seb locked lips without a care in the world, to the backing track to thunderous applause. Clary saw Maia run out crying and with a sinking feeling, saw Magnus storming out too; anger flashed in his eyes. Clary glanced at Alec who had not seen his boyfriend leave, before leaving to pursue Magnus.

She found him in the (godforsaken) supply cupboard, snapping pencils in a rage. She grabbed his arm and he whirled around, his face a picture of anger. "Magnus what're you doing? I thought you would be happy that Alec came out; I thought you would be pleased for him!" Magnus scrunched up his nose at this, "he didn't tell me he was going to do it! We promised to tell each other everything and I just assumed that he would at least mention such a big thing like this!" Clary hugged Magnus, and rubbed his back reassuringly; trying to be a good friend, "Just talk to him, it'll make you feel better..." Magnus pushed her away slightly at her words, "You don't understand Clary; I made a point of asking him not to come out! You see it would jeopardise our relationship... Seb and the others they hate the Lightwoods, they would make me choose and I'm not sure I would make the right decision..."

Clary had had enough of the drama at Abbington already and she needed to take a walk in the gardens. It was cold in the winter months and she had made sure she wrapped up warm in hat, scarf and gloves. The flowers calmed her, but most of them had died making the garden a rather miserable place, if she was entirely honest. She shivered in the cold. She found herself thinking about Jace as she often did and found herself in a state of calm. The calm before the storm.

**A/N: If you are enjoying it now, wait until you read the next chapter... **


	7. Chapter 7 - The Storm

**Tragic Love: Chapter 7 – The Storm**

Clary didn't know why there was a bad feeling in her stomach as she entered Mr. Garroway's history lesson. It also took her a while to work out why she felt a slight tingling on the back of her neck, as if someone was watching her as she wrote persistently. Clary looked to her side to see of it was Jace, but he was scribbling away studiously as Garroway spoke. She looked around to see a pale, tall boy staring at her a slight smirk upon his face. Mr. Garroway stopped his historical rant abruptly to say, "Oh! I almost forgot to introduce our new student! Well, everyone this is Simon Lewis. Welcome, welcome. Now page 56 please…"

Clary returned the new boy's gaze, taking his presence in as she did so. He seemed tall, like Jace and had pale, lean features like Jace. However, he did not have the angelic qualities to him, at least not from first glance. He had dark hair and dark eyes, his face was devilish. He was also incredibly handsome and Clary felt no reason to chastise herself for realising, because it was blatantly obvious for all to see. In that second Clary labelled Simon Lewis as just another Sebastian Valentine…

She could not have been more wrong. The next time Clary saw him, he was sitting alone on the main corridor reading a copy of 'The Great Gatsby'. Clary nodded in appreciation; it was her favourite book of all time. She suddenly felt the urge to talk to him and was for some reason inexplicably drawn to this boy who insisted on staring at her; this boy she had never spoken to before. She stuck out her hand to him as this seemed to be the usual introductive greeting at Abbington. "Hi, Simon. I'm Clary. I couldn't help but notice you staring at me in history today…" Clary internally cursed. Why did she have to point that out? She should have planned out what she was going to say before she opened her mouth. He looked up from his book and stared at her blankly for a second before a broad (and undoubtedly adorable) smile cracked his face. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that Clary. I'm sorry for not talking to you sooner, I'm just a teeny bit nervous. You know, being the new kid here and all…" Clary nodded slowly, reminiscing, "Yeah, I know how that is…"

Before they knew it the two were walking down the halls sharing life stories like they had known each other from birth. "My mother and father dies when I was young. And please, hold the apologies. I despise it when people apologise for something that they had no control over. Anyways, I've been in and out of foster homes since I was seven years old." Clary just nodded and listened to his stories. She felt safe with him like she could tell him anything even though they had only met a few hours previous. This led her to wonder why she always got attracted to boys the same day that she met them. Then, this led her to think about Jace. JACE! Clary stopped in her tracks, "I'm so sorry Simon, I've just realised that I have somewhere important to be…" She sprinted down the halls and up to the roof.

She burst through the door her heart pounding in her chest from running so fast. Jace was sat there staring at her with a mix of melancholy and disappointment. "I… am… so sorry…" she panted. Jace was sat at a table set for two laid with a red tablecloth and candles. It appeared that he had made burritos. Jace just shook his head and blew out the candles. "It's okay Clary, I'm tired now anyway… Just go…" Clary felt the shame rise in her as he she looked at the disappointment on his features. "No, Jace it isn't okay… Let me make it up to you." Clary walked up to him and laid a passionate kiss on his lips. Clary was afraid that he would resist and tell her to go again, but he returned the passion with equal force. She led him over to the lawn chairs and pushed him down into it playfully, then beginning to unbutton his shirt. It should have been a happy moment filled with pleasure, but for some odd reason, Clary was thinking of Simon the whole time…"

The next day she woke up in her bed, Jace's jacket over her shoulders. She realised that she must have fallen asleep on the roof after the last night's events. She got up and pulled on some clothes that in her slumberous state were probably mismatched and not at all colour coordinated. She trudged down the halls and when she saw Simon and Jace talking and laughing, her heart sank and filled with dread. This could not possibly end well. She quickly turned a corner to avoid the two boys only to be met by a trembling and sobbing Alec… "Alec, what's wrong, what on earth has happened?" Alec didn't say anything through his sobs, but pointed to the cupboard door down the hall. Clary strode angrily towards it. Someone had seriously hurt her best friend and she intended to hurt whoever it was. In the godforsaken cupboard of homosexuality was Jordan, Seb and… Magnus! Through Clary's blind rage she ignored the unspeakable acts that were occurring in that small space and dragged the shirtless Magnus out by his spiky hair. Seb and Jordan continued as the door swung closed. She flung him against the wall and said to him, "Don't talk to Alec, don't look at him, don't touch him… He never did anything to you…" She slapped him hard across the face strutting off and gathering Alec in her arms.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Rise And Fall

**Tragic Love: Chapter 8 – The Rise and Fall of Clarissa Fray**

**A/N: Thank you to my two main fangirls, TesaRose and Alexia ShadowDemon for their support in me writing this. The rest of this fanfiction is inspired by their ideas. Thanks a lot guys! X**

**~impalawolf**

A note hit Clary in the side of the head and she grimaced at no one in particular. She unfurled the crumpled piece of paper, '_I need to talk to you. Magnus x.'_ Clary scribbled out the kiss and wrote hastily, _'No! What you did was not only reckless and hurtful, but incredibly selfish!'_ Clary threw it back at Magnus and it him in the eye. Clary grinned. "Clarissa and Magnus, both of you, detention after lessons end." Clary sighed and shot an evil look at Magnus. "Now class, please put your assignments on your desk." Mr. Garroway scanned the classroom, "Ah, Mr. Lewis, I see that you have neglected to complete the assignment. You will join the other two delinquents after school."

Clary trudged grumpily back to history class after her last lesson to attend detention. As she walked into the classroom she saw that Magnus and Simon were already there. Mr. Garroway looked up as she entered, "As you are all now here, I have a task for you... You will use the spray and wipes on the side to clean my windows." He didn't say anything else, just waited for them to go and retrieve the equipment. Clary scrubbed vigorously at the water marked windows and she was so involved in her work that she didn't realise that her and Simon were inching slowly closer together. They bumped shoulder and looked at each other simultaneously. "Sorry, didn't see you there." He remarked sweetly. He smiled revealing his dimples and brightening the gleam of his beautiful eyes. She clenched her fist as she found herself admiring him. She didn't want to notice all the things he had that Jace didn't, because it wasn't exactly fair, but she just couldn't help it.

She continued to scrub the windows, throwing a glance in Simon's direction every now and again, for no purpose whatsoever. Mr. Garroway cleared his throat from his desk, "You kids can go now, just watching you is making me tired." Clary practically ran out of the classroom, exhausted and wanting to collapse into bed or Jace's arms. As she exited the room a hand gently clasped around her shoulder; she spun around and was met by Simon beaming down at her. "Oh, hey!" she said nervously. What the hell did she have to be nervous about? "Hi, again. Uh, I was wondering if you wanted to get a bite to eat." Clary nodded enthusiastically at his proposal and went along with him down the corridor, the drained feeling suddenly gone from her, replaced by a bundle of energy.

Her and Simon both got their food and then decided to go for a walk in the gardens, telling each other stories yet again. Clary was trying to think of her boyfriend as she looked Simon's perfect cheekbones and smile, but she just couldn't do it. "Wow!" he said, "I don't think I've ever met anyone like you, Clary, you're such a good listener and you're so..." Clary felt excitement rise within her and then a pang of guilt. She so badly wanted to wrap her arms around his shoulders and lock their lips together, but all of a sudden she couldn't get the thought of Jace out of her mind. "Simon, I have a..." Simon interrupted her abruptly, "Who the hell is that? Are they making out?" Simon walked towards two shapes in the shadows, the kisses she had heard so many times in the godforsaken cupboard. Clary followed him and the two people came into focus. The dull ache of distress and sadness spread throughout her, numbing her to the core. Izzy hand her arms wrapped around Jace's neck and was kissing him passionately. She looked at the approaching figures and her eyes widened as she unlatched herself from Jace's embrace. "Clary!" she half gasped. "Save it, bitch!" Clary surprised herself with the bitterness in her voice as she hissed at Izzy. She ran away so quickly she didn't even get to see the look on her ex-boyfriend's face; she hoped it took the expression of shame and repent. She felt her eyes filling up with tears.

She didn't know where to run to. She couldn't go back to her own room, Izzy would soon return there. Clary looked behind her to see if anyone had followed her; fortunately they had not. She kept running, slowing only a little bit, but she had no idea where to, corner after corner she turned. She stopped at a door and knocked persistently. Alec opened his expression suddenly turning into worry. "Clary, what's wrong?" Clary tried to speak but only a strangled noise came out and she found herself sobbing into Alec's shoulder. Alec led her inside and sat her down on his bed. She noted that the waste bin was piled high with tissues and that Alec's eyes were puffy themselves. It took her a few minutes to regain her composure. "Alec, I caught Jace kissing your sister..." Alec looked horrified; he obviously couldn't believe that his sister would do such a thing. "Izzy? No, she wouldn't do anything like that." He hugged Clary tight, like he was trying to squeeze the sorrow out of her. "I know how you feel Clary." And he did, he knew exactly how it felt. Magnus had done almost exactly the same to him. They were two people in the same boat.

Clary stayed in Alec's room that night and he cheered her up surprisingly well. They ate ice-cream and watched 'The Notebook' on his television. She laughed as much as she cried and almost forgot about the whole predicament. That was until the light went out and all was silent in the room. Thoughts rushed through her head, horrible ones, not one of them was at all pleasant. Then she had an epiphany of sorts. _I was about to do the same to him. I would have if Simon hadn't noticed _them. _Even, so I can never forgive him, or Izzy._ Clary thought about that night when Jace had rescued her from Seb and she had woken up with his shining golden eyes hovering over her. That was when she fell in love with him. She wished he had let her fall. She had risen to cloud 9 and now she was plummeting to the ground and it was going to hit hard and painful. She know she didn't mean it, but if he had just let her fall that night, she wouldn't have to deal with the wreckage. It was selfish, but it was true.

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter, I do! Please review and maybe follow/favourite. Thank you for reading will update soon.**


End file.
